If You Ever Want A French Lesson...
Bridget learns she has a potential clue to bring her closer to Siobhan's killer. Bridget discovers some interesting information about Andrew , which causes tension between them. Meanwhile, Agent Machado continues his pursuit of Bridget and tensions flare between Henry and Gemma over their investment in Andrew's hedge fund. Plot Bridget contemplates the cell phone that is all that is left of the hitman that tried to kill her. Andrew enters and tells her that Juliet is on her way to Miami to see her mother at Bridget's suggestion. He then tells her he as a surprise for her, and gives her an address to go to. She calls her sponsor Malcolm in Wyoming about the phone. There’s nothing on it to trace to the killer so he suggests prying off the back to find a serial number. When she takes a letter opener from Andrew's desk to open the phone, she notices he has the same picture the hitman had in his pocket framed on a shelf. Bridget suspects Andrew called the hit on Siobhan. Bridget takes an electronics store finding out about the phone, which is disposable. He can’t tell her who the phone called as the only people with the technology are cops, FBI and drug dealers. Bridget goes to the address where Andrew's 'surprise' is waiting. She finds herself in a narrow alley, with a black van blocking one end and a threatening-looking man walking toward her from the other. Bridget is spooked to the point of nearly pulling the stolen gun on him when Gemma opens a door and ushers her inside. Inside is a fashion line, where she is told she may pick anything from their new line. It’s a thank you from Andrew for the party. Bridget questions why Andrew would do something like this for her, and Gemma complains that Siobhan never thinks anything Andrew does is good enough. Meanwhile, Gemma’s husband Henry is talking to Andrew saying he wants to pull his investment out. Andrew tries to convince him not to pull out of the hedge fund, but Henry says he wants the money to self-publish his latest book and that he won't be dissuaded. Leaving the fashion line, Bridget gets a call on the hitman's cell phone and the caller says “Siobhan Martin, you dropped your scarf.” She turns and it’s just a few feet from her. He tells her to put the phone on the bench in the playground and walk away. Bridget does as she's instructed, but then takes the phone back again. Gemma calls, and Bridget gives her an excuse for missing lunch. She finds a lawyer’s business card in Siobhan's datebook and Gemma tells her it's the name of a famous divorce attorney. Bridget pays the attorney a visit, running into another aquaintence of Siobhan's along the way. The lawyer seems surprised to see her. He reminds her how adamant she had been about altering the prenuptial agreement. He asks her if it had gotten physical, as Siobhan had appeared afraid of her husband. He also mentions a deed of a property her husband’s company acquired that suggests her husband was trying to cheat her. She is then rifling through her husband's desk and finds it, just as Andrew walks in and wonders why she was seeing a divorce attorney. She’s stunned and he says Peggy Lewis told Jack he saw her going in. He grabs her and argues about 227 Pratt Street saying "Why can't you just trust me?". He also says nothing he does is ever enough and that she can take Gemma to the ballet and they can talk about how much they hate their husbands. Meanwhile Malcolm’s thugs listen to Bridget's message from last week saying she was packed and ready to go but changed her mind. “I told you, I don’t know where she is,” he defends. Later, Gemma is in the office of Martin/Charles because she got a call to tell her to come in. Olivia calls in her assistant to yell at her, but obviously, Olivia planned this whole thing so she could talk to Gemma privately. Bridget goes to check out the Pratt Street address, and it really does look like a crummy warehouse (there are copies of inspection papers on the floor attesting to the asbestos particles). She recognizes the man who was looking at her suspiciously at the party and points a gun at him then runs away. Miraculously, a taxi pulls up just as she needs one. She meets Agent Machado in a park. She pretends she wanted to see him for updates on Bridget. And he says he will tell her what he knows about her—she withdrew a lot of money, missed a dance class without cancelling and he knows she’s been having an affair with her husband’s best friend Henry Butler. He offers to help her but she says “you already have.” She gets a call and tells the voice on the other end that she’s talking to the F.B.I. because if anything happens to her, they will get the phone. Andrew gets a talking down from Henry about Gemma finding out. After he leaves, Andrew is annoyed with Olivia, saying “he could have made that withdrawal without Gemma’s signature.” Bridget gives the Swan Lake tickets to Gemma and then wonders why Gemma has the picture that Andrew had—and learns the obvious, that it was the Martins' holiday card. Back in Paris, Cora is on the bed making out with Tyler when she suddenly kicks him out saying “you have to go,” runs to the bathroom and throws up, because she’s pregnant. All dressed up, Bridget goes to Andrew’s office. She says she’s not going to the ballet and she claims she went to the lawyer’s office to call it off. She says if they are going to move forward she has to stop listening to other people and trust him. Then she says it was the nicest thing anyone ever did for her, he smiles and says “you look beautiful.” Meanwhile in Wyoming, one of Bodoway's thugs has injected Malcolm with some kind of drug, which ruins his sobreity. As Andrew and Bridget make up on the balcony, Siobhan, in Paris, calls Henry but doesn’t speak, looking at her pregnancy test. Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Bridget Kelly *Andrew Martin *Malcolm Ward *Bodaway Macawi *Agent Machado *Siobhan Martin *Gemma Butler *Henry Butler Guest *Daniel Eknath *Jimmy Kemper *Tyler Barrett *Olivia Charles Trivia *The episode title is said by Siobhan when she is speaking to Tyler . *Sarah Michelle Gellar and Justin Bruening are both popular alums of the daytime soap opera All My Children. Sarah played Kendall Hart and Justin played Jamie Martin, though they were not on the show at the same time. Music Gallery: 00625340e94.jpg 00625350e14.jpg 00625370a94.jpg 00625400d96.jpg 006253804e3.jpg 0062539081b.jpg 00625330463.jpg 00625360216.jpg Oliviaiyewafl.jpg Category:Season One Category:Show Category:Article stubs